


II. A Game of Chess | Edmund (with Tumnus)

by fire_and_a_rose



Series: The Wastelands [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Chess, Golden Age, spymaster!edmund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_a_rose/pseuds/fire_and_a_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series of stories tied together by the use of T. S. Eliot's The Wastelands, one story for each Pevensie, the second one deals with a discussion between the young King Edmund and Tumnus the Faun over a game of chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	II. A Game of Chess | Edmund (with Tumnus)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penmage/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no money. I write out of love only, and I hope I don't make Lewis roll over too many times in his of the series and individual stories are taken from T. S. Eliot's The Waste Land. And yes. I added an "s" and made it one word.

_“I never know what you are thinking. Think.”_

_T. S. Eliot_

"Check," says Tumnus, and the younger king frowns, before moving a piece.  
  
"You've grown better at this game," the faun observes.  
  
"It's not that different than the games of court," Edmund comments absently, glad for the time when he can be just Edmund, again, thees and thous that aside--though they're becoming natural, by now--instead of Edmund the Just. It's not often, and he's only fourteen--he can't imagine what it will be like when he's older, and he doesn't want to. He and Peter and the girls have too many sleepless nights already.  
  
"Oh, it's very different, Your Highness," Tumnus contradicts, "if you'll pardon my saying so."  
  
"If you'll call me Edmund, I suppose," he replies, raising his eyebrows as he glances up at his opponent. "How so?"  
  
Tumnus moves a piece of his own. "In chess, you know how many opponents you have. There is no room for secrecy. There are no spies. The game is mental, of course, but it's also all out in the open. Nothing is behind the scenes. In the court, you never know what's in the rafters, or if a courtier is truly friend or foe, who will betray you and your siblings and the Lion, and how will be loyal."  
  
Edmund had moved a piece of his own before Tumnus finished, and flinches at his words. "Was that necessary?"  
  
Tumnus studies the board. "Was what necessary, my lord?"  
  
"I asked you not to do that. To bring up spying and betrayal. I know what I did, I'm not likely to forget it."  
  
Tumnus glances up at him, this time. "You forget, perhaps--I, too, played the spy. And it is always necessary. Even in Cair Paravel. Even now. Ears are needed in Tashban, in Archenland, in Galma and the other isles. And someone must organize them. Who is best, I wonder, my king, to do so than one who has been spy and traitor himself?"  
  
Edmund can only stare as Tumnus moves a piece.  
  
"Checkmate. Edmund."


End file.
